


Assumptions and Dominance

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: Chyan Drabbles [3]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes that Chad is the 'man' in the relationship. Everyone is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions and Dominance

_**Assumptions and Dominance** _

People assume that Chad is the ‘man’ in the relationship. Why wouldn’t he be? Chad is the jock. Chad is more masculine. Chad is stronger, bigger. Ryan is effeminate and likes pink and musicals. It is a logical assumption to think that Ryan is the submissive boyfriend, especially when everyone could see how Sharpay pushed him around. But they assume wrong.

They see Ryan being bossed about by Sharpay. See him shut up when she barks at him. They see Chad throw an arm around Ryan and pull him close, see Ryan curl closer and tuck his head under the taller teen’s chin. Everything they’d ever see pointed to a submissive and slightly shy Ryan.

But they don’t see him like this. Don’t see the look that flared in his eyes and the sinful smirk that crept onto his face when a door slammed shut and they were alone. They don’t hear his voice drop to a low drawl, they don’t see the arrogant tilt of his chin as he sprawls gracefully in a chair with his legs spread in a way that rips at any self-restraint Chad has. Don’t see the coy faux innocent look and the filthy little gasps he makes as Chad moans around his cock. They don’t see Chad’s Ryan, and they never will.

People can assume whatever they want. They’re wrong. And Ryan doesn’t care. Chad can be as macho as he likes in front of their friends but the moment that door closes, pale fingers will wind themselves into thick curls as if they’ll never let go and Chad will fall to his knees willingly and gracelessly and oh, so eagerly.

Chad may insist that he doesn’t dance, but if Ryan asked him, he’d do anything.


End file.
